When people travel, they usually carry some food with them in case of hunger, and among the selections of food they carry, some of them may need to be heated or be kept warm to maintain the taste, however, in terms of traveling in the car, people obviously are not going to carry an oven that is huge and heavy, and not to mentioned it uses lots of electricity.
For this reason, some businesses have developed some thermos products that are easy to carry to meet the demand, except, the typical spatial structure of the current thermos bag usually places the part with thermos device in it by a cover base, then assembles the cover base on the outside of the bottom of the bag, and in so doing, besides causing the difficulty between the cover base and bag and the problem of increasing the components, it affects the look of the bag because of the design of the cover base being exposed on the outside; therefore, there is still room for improvement.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.